


No Restrain

by KitOfYaoi, Sasiefox



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasiefox/pseuds/Sasiefox
Summary: Arthur is planning something, Merlin just knows it.





	No Restrain

Arthur was planning something Merlin just knew it. Arthur was walking around their apartment packing for them. Which does not happen because Arthur liked to order Merlin to do stuff; since Merlin was pretty much the live in housekeeper, when Merlin was actually his boyfriend. Arthur was going to be the CEO of his father’s company when his father retired in a year or two.  Arthur had money and he used it. 

 

Merlin was Arthur’s personal assistant when it turned romantic, after a year of dating and working together. Arthur asked Merlin to move in, and since they decide that being together twentyfour- seven was not going to work if they wanted to stay together, and they really did. Merlin would either be someone else’s PA, or he would just quit and be a stay at home boyfriend, who would cook and clean.

 

Well Arthur had a jealousy problem, Merlin had tried to work for one of the legal assistance for the company, Leon. Arthur called and texted every twenty minutes asking random questions about what merlin was doing and who he was with, etc. When Merlin did not respond fast enough, Arthur was down in the legal department in a minute. 

 

Needless to say Merlin quit and became a stay at home boyfriend, he learned how to take care of the apartment, cook and take care of Arthur more than he already does. Merlin was still Arthur’s PA but it was from home. Arthur never really found a replacement for Merlin. Arthur got to used to how Merlin worked, and no one was able to replace what Merlin did. 

 

“Want to see what kind of trouble we can get into?” Arthur asked has he finished packing and zipped up the suitcase that had their clothes in it. He had another smaller case for everything else (laptop, chargers, tablets, hygiene projects) 

 

“Oh god, we’re going to to die, aren’t we?” Merlin replied has he stood up and walked away slowly.

 

“It’s a Tuesday. I know how to restrain myself.” Arthur replied smiling as he started to follow Merlin; backing him up to a wall.

 

“You absolutely do not.” Arthur said  to show Merlin he was right kissed him. 

 

“We have to leave, to catch are flight.” Arthur lets Merlin go and taking the handle of  the bigger suitcase and Merlin has no choice but get the smaller suitcase.

 

Merlin probably should have been surprised that they were taking the private jet but really he was not. 

 

When they are in the jet, Arthur takes Merlin into one of the rooms in the back, and they had some fun in the back. 

 

Merlin was the first one to come out from back, very noticeably disheveled, to see Morgana, sitting in one of the chairs with her assistant, Gwen.  “Hello Morgan, I was doing some stuff in back.” 

 

Arthur came from back also very noticeably disheveled, “I am stuff.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I took two prompts from Pinterest and made this. It was fun to make it.


End file.
